Optical packages are used for different applications and technologies, such as for networking, automotives, digital cameras, camcorders, micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS), and other technologies. Examples of optical packages include housing packages for optical components (e.g., for optical communication systems), such as for housing diodes and/or photodetectors in optical transmitters/receivers. Optical packages are being increasingly used in such applications and technologies, but unlike other current technologies, present optical package technology has not had substantive modifications or improvements, such as in terms of lower cost and better performance. A new approach for optical packaging that improves performance and reduces cost is beneficial to the industry.